


Crush

by bloodrosepetals



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrosepetals/pseuds/bloodrosepetals
Summary: Leo is a closeted gay kid at school, who has a very little amount of friends. Though, just like every other girl in the school, he's crushing on the popular boy named Elliot Nightray... but he has no chances with someone like him..right?





	1. Interest

Whenever he entered the school, girls would flood the hallways to look at him, get a glimpse or at least his attention even for a split second. Not only was he hot, attractive, but was also from a rich family- not just that too, but he was one of the top students in the school. You'd think he'd have no friends but he was just as popular with the boys as the girls. In any case that was shocking, as his temper and stubbornness was out of the world, his cold glance had left all the girls in awe. 

"Elliot! Elliot!" all the girls had chanted his name as if he had been their god in one way or the other. The beige haired male exhaled, soon being freed from the endless girls by other popular boys at the school. He landed on the couch in the secret room Elliot and his buddies had found out for themselves away from the girls. He let out a deep sigh, before reaching behind himself to prop the window open before holding out his hand to receive a cigarette. Also, this had been Elliot's secret. 

"Light." Elliot whispered, his friend flicked on the lighter, and smoke began to rise from the end of the cigarette. The cigarette shrunk as he inhaled in the nicotine and exhaling a puff of smoke. 

"Elliot, how long are you going to keep this up?" a voice came, making his cold eyes land on one of his brunette friends, blowing out a puff of smoke. "You're already a sophomore and still single?" his friend added, chuckling, smoke coming from his mouth along with his chuckle. Elliot averted his eyes, inhaling once again, blowing out. 

"No one catches my eye." he replied bluntly. 

"Have you even had your first kiss yet?" another friend asked.

"No. Why, jealous?" Elliot joked, and everyone in the room burst in to fits of laughter. Elliot flicked his cigarette out of the window as he finished his nicotine for the morning, throwing his head back. "They're all so clingy and annoying. My ears ring after being around all of them." Elliot complained. 

"Maybe try it with a guy?" someone in the room asked.

"With a guy?" Elliot mocked, and laughed, something flickering in his eyes as he averted them. "I'm not gay." he added darkly.

"Bisexual?" another questioned. 

"You really think I could do it with a guy?" Elliot asked, staring at the guys who were sitting in different parts of the room. 

"You can't seem do it with a girl." his friend mocked. Elliot smirked, amusement growing in his eyes. 

"Bet." Elliot snickered. His brunette rose an eyebrow, smirking.

"How much?" he asked. Elliot smacked his lips and his eyes traveled around the room, as he leaned forward, meeting his friends amused expression. 

"This year's party, if I win, you set it up, if I lose, I'll do it." Elliot offered. Usually the Halloween parties they had made, had been crazy, decorations everywhere, loads of food, drinks, and more with it... The guy nodded, a little hesitantly. "1 month." Elliot held up a finger, and the guy's in the room gasped. "I'll do both. No problem." Elliot with that extended his arm, and the other had taken it, seizing the deal. 

"Yah.. Elliot and Liam, you're at this again? Elliot you always loose!" a raven haired boy pointed out. Elliot's cheeks flushed pink.

"I'm serious this time!" Elliot exclaimed, embarrassed. With that he had gotten up and left the room abruptly, careful not to expose their hiding spot in his fit. He walked to the library, hoping for peace and quiet there, most girls didn't follow him in to the library, as they had been kicked out too many times before. He walked through the aisles, searching for a particular section and stopping as he ran in to a ravenette sitting on the floor, scrunched up with messy locks and a book in his hands. Elliot smiled to himself and walked in to the aisles and kneed down in front of the smaller boy, who eventually glanced up and squeaked. His glasses slid down as he jumped and almost dropped the book. "What are you doing here?" Elliot asked, his hands resting up on his knees, as he was squatting in front of the ravenette. 

"..Why do you care?" the male replied. Elliot snickered in response. 

"You seemed to catch my interest, that's a rare occasion." Elliot replied with confidence, but had been unaware how the boy in front of him cheeks flushed. 

"Then, what do I have to do with it?" the asked.

"I'm Elliot. What's your name?" Elliot asked. The male in front of him scoffed.

"Thanks for the introduction, I already knew your name mr popular. I'm Leo." Leo replied with attitude. 

"Leo." Elliot mumbled back to himself. Leo glanced up at him, puzzled. Elliot smiled, more sincerely this time. "I'll remember you. I'll be off." Elliot got up with that, leaving the poor noirette, confused and taken aback. A blond peeked out of a section near Leo, with sparkling eyes and sat beside Leo.

"Did he really just talk to you!?" Oz whisper yelled and the noirette flushed. 

"I wonder why he talked to me of all people..." Leo muttered. Oz smacked him lightly.

"He told you already!" Oz whisper yelled. 

Elliot after finding what he was searching for, signed out his book and left the library. Suddenly pausing as a particular light haired female stopped him. "Hey Sharon." he gave a half hearted greeting. 

"Hi Elliot~ still running from the girls?" she giggled. Elliot huffed in annoyance.

"They follow me everywhere!" he exclaimed. She smiled at him innocently in response.

"So you went in to the library to find a real one? How romantic.." her eyes sparkled and Elliot's face flushed as he averted his gaze.

"It's not like that, I was searching for a book! A book!" and with that he left leaving the caramel haired girl confused. He paced through the hallways running in to a certain blond, who irritated him a lot. 

"Elliot!" she squeaked, as he turned around, away from her. 

"What is it Ada?" he asked, annoyed from just being around her already. She narrowed her eyes, fiddling with her uniform skirt. 

"Sorry Elliot.." she bowed her head lightly. An idea hit Elliot. Ada passed by him, before she could leave he grasped her arm, turning her around to face him, with a flustered expression. "!?" she squeaked. Elliot leaned towards her, darkness in his eyes.

"Ada.." he started. 

"Y-yes?" she stuttered, her cheeks flushed. 

"Are you free tonight?" he asked. She finally had met his eye, her eyes sparkling, confusion in her cheeks. 

"Y-yes.. Why?" she asked, curiously. 

"I'll text you." with that he let her go and walked past her. He ran in to Liam who met him with a fist bump and flashing him a grin.

"So?" he asked. 

"Let's make this more complicated." Elliot offered. Liam chuckled.

"Elliot, why are you so serious? Whoever wins it'll be fair and square. Are you up for some.." Liam clicked his tongue, symbolizing a drink. Elliot smiled slightly.

"I've got plans today." Elliot smirked, and Liam chuckled.

"What a shame, are you sure?" Liam asked. 

"How about tomorrow?" Elliot asked and Liam nodded in agreement. 

"Hey Elliot.." Liam whispered, receiving a curious glance from Elliot. Liam shook his head, and chuckled nervously. "Never mind, see you in class." he forced a smile, pacing off.

* * *

 

That evening the Ada and Elliot had their first date, chatting a little more than they usually they do. Nothing more, Ada explaining she wanted to take it slow, as in "not fucking on the first date". So Elliot left it at that, and had dropped her off before driving himself to the bookstore, needing a moment for himself before he faced his enormous family. He parked up at the front, lucking out on a good spot and instantly grabbed his wallet and phone walking in to the bookstore, finding his favorite section in moments and also a specific noirette propped against the aisle. "It's like we're destined to run in to each other." he whispered to himself before walking over and finding a book quickly and sitting next to the noirette. 

"Why are you here, Elliot?" Leo asked bluntly. Elliot shut the book and groaned.

"I thought you didn't notice me?" Elliot clicked his tongue and the noirette marked the page in his head before glancing at Elliot. He took off his glasses and stretched. 

"It's hard not to notice you." Leo chuckled. Elliot cleared his throat.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" he exclaimed and earned a chuckle from the noirette.

"You're always interrupting my reading you know Elliot? It's kind of annoying." Leo teased, smiling. "It's almost like you're trying to hit on me, why are you coming to a bookstore? That's not in your character to my knowledge." Leo reasoned. Elliot opened his mouth and closed it, a blush coming over Elliot's cheeks.

"I don't usually have time." Elliot mumbled, obviously embarrassed. Leo turned towards him, meeting Elliot's icy glance. "I really like the bookstore, especially this one." he moved his hands in sync to his speaking. Leo smirked.

"Don't pull a pickup line here." Leo teased. 

"No way!" Elliot flushed, and groaned. "I was going to say I like the smell of coffee and books, not a lot of bookstores have coffee shops in them!" Elliot exclaimed and the noirette broke into a fit of giggles. "And it's close by my house too." he added, and glanced down at the book he was holding, flipping it over to skim over the back. 

"That's cute." Leo replied. Elliot snapped his head towards Leo who was smiling innocently as he had already turned the bookshelf he was leaning against, his eyes wandering over the book. "It's a little unexpected. Even more than you talking to me." Leo added, his fingers lingering over the books rims. Elliot felt himself being hypnotized by Leo's simple action. 

"What's unexpected by me talking to you?" Elliot asked, forcing his eyes off Leo. 

"I'm possibly the most anti-social person in the entire school, and yet you tell me I interest you? It's intriguing." Leo responded, taking a book off the shelf, and his eyes darted towards the back of the book, reading the description. Elliot hissed softly, catching Leo's attention.

"I wonder to, why did you catch my attention?" Elliot shrugged and got up to put the book away and start skimming over the book. 

"This one." Leo poked a book at Elliot's hips, getting the other to turn towards him again. "I think you'll like it." Leo added, glancing up to meet Elliot's eyes. Elliot sat back down, taking the book out of the noirette's hands and skimming over the description before opening the book to read a few pages. "You know Elliot, you've already broken all the things I've expected of you." Leo whispered, making the beige haired boy look up at him.

"What?" he asked, more sharply than intended. 

"You like books, you go to bookstores yourself and talk to people like me. Even become quiet as you read a book, you actually seem into books." Leo inspected. "And you seem-" Leo stopped, and shook his head.

"I'm just tired." he mumbled.

"Sorry?" Leo questioned. 

"I'm too tired to be loud. I just came back from a date I didn't want to be on." Elliot responded unaware of his words.

"Why didn't you want to go on it?" Leo asked.

"Because-" Elliot started, and froze instantly.  _Crap why did I say that!?_ "B-because I wanted to go out with friends d-" he stopped, realizing it's even worse to say that and mentally face palmed. Leo chuckled heartily.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Leo shook his head before getting up, and picking up a pile of books behind Leo he was oblivious to.

"Wait." Elliot called out, pausing the noirette from scooping up the books. "Can I have your number?" he asked, nervously. Leo snickered and extended out his hand, signaling Elliot to hand him his phone. Elliot momentarily unlocked his phone and handed it to Leo who input his number in, setting his own name as  _'Bookworm Weirdo'._ Elliot let out an airy chuckle and tucked away his phone and watched the smaller male struggle picking up the pile. Elliot tossed his books he found on top and picked up half. "I'll give you a lift, take the other half and lets go." Elliot ordered, not even offering. Leo felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"Hey! Put them down! I can handle this on my own!" Leo fought. Elliot raised his eyebrow, and set the book back, picking up his.

"I wanna see you do it then." Elliot smirked. Leo glared at him and attempted to scoop all the books, cussing harshly under his breath. Elliot sighed and grabbed a few books from the top, and Leo picked up the rest with much more ease, but didn't say anything in argument this time. Elliot and Leo ended up paying together in a way. Elliot had paid for the books he stole from Leo to help him carry, and Leo paid for his own.

"Alright I can carry it in bags, give me my books back." Leo insisted as they left the store and reached for the bag Elliot held.

"I'm driving you home." Elliot hissed and Leo gave him a puzzled look.

"As if! I barely know you!" Leo yelled. 

"How far do you live from here?" Elliot asked, and Leo fell silent, as he glanced around for buses that were in no sight. He clicked his tongue and looked at Elliot with glare who smirked and headed towards his car. "You can leave them in the back." Elliot said, sitting at the driver's seat. Leo shakily opened the door to shotgun and carefully placed his bags in the backseat once seated. Elliot turned on the car, and glanced at Leo, who evidently seemed to me uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"A lot of things." Leo snapped. 

"Like?" Elliot asked, a little hurt.

"I've never been in someone else's car." Leo explained.

"And?" Elliot asked as he pulled out of the parking spot.

"I don't know what's happened in here." he answered, quieter than his first statement. Elliot burst in to fits of laughter, and his cheeks flushed. 

"I haven't even had my first kiss yet." Elliot comforted. "Let alone that in here. The worst that's happened in this car is spilled alcohol and maybe cigarette leftovers. Maybe also some garbage from food." Elliot added. "So where do you live?" Elliot asked, pulling out his phone and handing Leo his phone to put in his address. 

"Weirdo." Leo mumbled, before typing in his address. 


	2. "Uh Oh"

Elliot plopped on his bed tiredly after a long talk during dinner about their gay uncle who had finally gotten engaged and sent them an invitation to their wedding. Bernard, Elliot's father had gone on a long rant, that the entire family had to listen to about the gays and how they're sick and ill.. Elliot put his hands on his face and sighed heavy, suddenly growing even more tired from the memory. This phone buzzed beside his side, getting him to turn towards his phone and see who decided to text him.  _Liam._ Elliot scrolled down to see all the unread messages, sudden panic from the texts caused him to sit up and without a reply he had hopped off the bed and headed to his closet to change in to a sweater and jacket. He sprinted down the stairs after shoving his phone in his pocket and bidding his family a quick, "I'll be back soon! Just going out for a drive!" and before they could reply he grabbed the keys and hurried out, limping, forgetting to tie his shoe before leaving. He let out a small cuss and bent over to quickly tie his boots and then went to the car. In 10 minutes he arrived at Liam's house and rang him up through the car. 

"Hello?" Liam answered the phone. 

"I'm here, come out." Elliot replied, hanging up immediately. After 5 minutes or so, Liam anxiously opened the shotgun door and sat down, and Elliot pulled away quietly. "What's wrong?" Elliot asked, as Elliot started driving around Liam's street, thinking to himself where to go. 

"Elliot, I'm better now, really thanks for worrying but-" Liam started, confidently. Elliot's momentarily glare had cut him off, and Liam sighed. "I- I don't know how to tell you about it." Liam started. 

"Well, I can't help you unless I know what it's about.." Elliot whispered, concentrated on the rode. "Is McBurger good?" Elliot asked, and Liam nodded hesitantly. "What do you want? I'll pay." Elliot asked as he was pulling up to the drive through, meeting Liam's eye. 

"Elliot, I think I'm gay." Liam spat out. Elliot pressed on the break harder than he knew could and they both leaned forward, and Elliot exhaled a long breath. Liam narrowed his eyes, and fell silent. "Sorry.. I'll get number 2, that one." Liam pointed at the sign in front of them. Elliot still hadn't moved and almost seemed to not have been even reading. Liam noticed the unusual quietness and lack of movement in Elliot and glanced at him worriedly. "Elliot?" 

"How..how did you.. learn about it?" Elliot's voice was airy, as if he was suffocating. Liam looked at him confused. He then shook his head. "Sorry. Um.. I'm happy you told me. You're still the same to me, okay?" Elliot whispered, and glanced at Liam who gave him a weak smile. Finally, Elliot had drove up to the drive thru and ordered, pulling up to the small window to pay and receive his food moments after. "Here's yours." Elliot took out a burger, with a little pen mark saying which one t was before pulling out his own and they both munched on their burgers. Elliot was parked up by the fast food place just while he was eating.  

"Are you surprised?" Liam asked, after scrunching up the paper his burger was wrapped in and pulling out the fries. Elliot had finished his burger shortly after and did the same.

"I don't know." Elliot replied. "Do you want me to be?" Elliot glanced up to meet his eye, as he pursed his lips.

"I don't know. Why did you ask me about how I learnt it, are you-"

"No." Elliot's voice was harsher than it had ever been before, and Liam suddenly fell silent and averted his gaze. On karma his phone suddenly started ringing, on the little screen in Elliot's car the name  _Leo_ came up. Elliot felt like he was being strangled and his lungs were cutting off. He unhooked his phone from blue-tooth and put the phone to his ear, getting a suspicious glance from Liam. "Hello?" Elliot answered, his voice a whisper.

"Hey!"

"Why are you calling me?" Elliot asked, confused.  _What happened to 'you're a total stranger'_ Elliot's mind ran with that thought. 

"I- Uh..." Leo trailed off. "It's kind of embarrassing." Leo coughed on the phone and Elliot shut his eyes in frustration.

"What is it?" Elliot asked. Leo exhaled a long breath.

"My sister is at a party, and she got drunk... And I don't have a care nor can I drive.. Would..if it isn't a bother- could you pick her up? Their designated driver isn't responsible.." Leo muttered, obviously annoyed at himself for calling Elliot of all people. "It's just- All of my other friends-" 

Elliot started laughing and cut him off, and then cleared his throat. "Yeah, sure can you text me her address?" Elliot asked. 

"Oh.. Yeah sure! Thanks by the way, sorry for bothering you  _Mr Hotstuff._ " Leo emphasized the nickname and Elliot's eyes went wide, a blush coming to his cheeks.

"Hey Leo! What the-" the line went dead. Elliot groaned loudly, gritting his teeth. "This kid.." he whispered, while Liam watched him, holding back laughter.

"Is that the guy?" Liam asked. Elliot still in his temper tantrum, glanced at him, giving him a pissed of and confused look. "-The guy you will be doing the bet with." Liam added. 

"Um.. Yeah, I guess." Elliot answered, uncertain. Liam gave him a glance.

"You're not sure? Is the great Elliot hesistating? What a sight!" Liam joked around, deepening his voice. Elliot's face flushed.

"Shut it! I'm not hesitating!" Elliot snapped. "I'm just-" Elliot groaned, and bumped his head against the head rest, not too hard though. "I saw him at the library when hiding from the girls. And he just caught my interest.." Elliot explained, moments later his phone vibrated with the address. He connected his phone back up to the blue-tooth and input the address. Liam fell silent, quietly watching him. 

"Caught your interest, huh?" Liam repeated quietly. 

"Sorry?" Elliot asked, looking over at Liam quickly before averting his eyes to the road.

"It simply reminded me of someone." Liam forced a smile. Elliot hummed in response, intrigued.

"Of who?" Elliot asked, oblivious to the expression on Liam's expression.  _Pure awe._

"Just an old friend." Liam gazed out his window, ripping his eyes away from Elliot. 

20 minutes passed, and Elliot finally pulled up to the house, and glanced at the photo in hand Leo thought of to send him and walked through the drunken freshmen girls. He spotted a girl already passed out on the couch, and he sighed heavily, seeing a somewhat looking sober girl beside her. Elliot leaned over to the girl, patting her shoulder. She turned her head and met Elliot's eye with a confused expression. "Um, I'm Leo's friend, he asked me to come pick up his sister.." Elliot explained and the girl smiled. 

"This is her. Sorry.. I was the driver and um.. It's a long story, are you able to drive me home too? Or at least to her house? I'll come get the car tomorrow.." she narrowed her eyes guiltily. Elliot sighed loudly.

"I'll drop you off at her place." Elliot agreed, and picked up the freshmen girl in to his arms and the other trailed behind him soundly. She placed the unconscious girl in the back seat and the friend sat beside her and took care of buckling her seatbelt and making sure she stayed upright. Liam chuckled under his breath. "Shut it." Elliot glared, pinkness on his cheeks. 

"I'm having troubles, believing it." Liam whispered only loud enough for Elliot to hear, who ignored his friend's teasing looks. Elliot pulled up to Leo house and got out of the car, freeing the unconscious girl from the seatbelt and scooping her up. The friend, again followed after him and he went to the front door, ringing the doorbell. Leo instantly came to the door and gave Elliot a guilty expression, and waved in the friend inside. 

"I'm sorry for pulling you out like this, do you want to come inside..?" Leo asked, seeming embarrassed. Elliot smiled and shook his head.

"I'll burn your house down, and I have a friend in my car, do you want me to carry her inside or..? Elliot asked. Leo shook his head.

"No, I'll, um.. Do it myself." Leo whispered, as Elliot put her on her feet and Leo threw her arm over his shoulder. Elliot started to turn around, but Leo stopped him. "Elliot!" Leo called, getting the beige haired boy to pause in his tracks. Leo pursed his lips. "I guess we're friends then?" Leo asked, a small smile on his lips. 

 _That damn smile._ Elliot exhaled shakily. "Yeah. Friends." Elliot forced a small smile. Leo chuckled heartily.

"I couldn't have ever imagined the most popular kid from our school driving my drunk sister home, really Elliot.. You're something else." Leo teased. "Anyway~ Bye and thank you again." Leo waved with his free hand, and shortly the door closed shut. Elliot turned his heel and walked to the car. As Elliot sat down and turned on his car, Liam grasped his collar and pulled him in, making the other gasp, and his eyes widen. 

"L-Liam! What the heck-" Elliot stuttered, his face heating up and the other simply smiled. 

"I knew it. You're lying." Liam hissed, as Elliot shoved him away and shook his head. 

"I'm- I'm just doing this for the bet. I don't like decorating for Halloween." Elliot convinced himself. 

"Why?" Liam asked. Elliot glanced at him, perplexed. "You're such a bad liar with feelings, Elliot." Liam muttered. 

"I'm not lying. Ada is someone I could fall in love with. Aren't you concerned about that?" Elliot asked, his voice shaky. He finally pulled out of Leo's driveway.

"No you wont."

"Why not!?" Elliot snapped.

"Because you hate her. And you feel that way towards too many females." Liam answered bluntly. Elliot bit his lip harshly.

"Liam. I'm not gay." Elliot choked on the words, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. "Liam. Maybe for you there's a choice. But I don't have a choice. I'm not gay. I can't be gay." Elliot declined, blinking multiple times. 

"Okay." Liam answered. "Just don't lie to your future date. Please. And don't hide away from your heart because of this bet." Liam whispered, his voice gentler than usual. Elliot choked out a laugh, it was strained.

"Stop acting like this, it's weird." Elliot hissed, along with a sniffle.

"Right. Just fuck around, fuck whoever you want!" Liam yelled and rolled down his window. "Just live life!" he screamed and let out a scream of excitement. Elliot started laughing and did the same, steering with one hand. 

* * *

When Elliot finally got home he pulled out the book that he got with Leo a while back. He didn't even know what it was about, he barely skimmed over the back cover, but that memory was so bright.. Elliot shook his head, pushing away any other thoughts that were wrong to enter his mind. He opened the book, his favorite smell of books filling his nose. 

_Dedicated to all my friends who are lost, and confused. You're not alone._

Something in Elliot twisted as he turned the page. He wasn't sure when he drowned, but he had drowned in the book. The words surrounded and every word was like an arrow in his brain. He shut the book after reading a few chapters, and set it aside, remembering to toss in the receipt as a replacement for a bookmark. He laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm not gay." he whispered. Before the words even left his mouth he clicked on Ada's contact and called her. He'd been with Ada for a while now, a couple weeks, his mouth was almost up and he was becoming worried he will after all.. Loose.

 


	3. Error

Leo hadn't lucked out on getting many friends, except Oz, who wasn't in any of his classes. Though, Elliot had been. The noirette had a book held in his hands as his gaze was fixated on the words he held in his head, ignoring all the whispers around him. A slam of a bag was what got the the smaller boy to particularly fall of his chair from shock. Leo met the icy cold ice that were staring down at him, his eyes traveling down to the bag that laid next to his desk and Elliot's hand resting on his bag. "Wha-" Leo started but was interrupted by the beige haired male sitting down and sighing in relief. Those same icy blue eyes instantly fixated and met with every single student who was whispering. "What are you doing here?" Leo asked, whispering as though it were a secret. Elliot relaxed in his seat, pulling out his items from his bag. 

"We're friends, right? I'm sitting with you, all my friends have other friends, but I.. don't see that you have any other friends in this class." Elliot remarked, his cheeks flushing but it was dismissed by the noirette. 

"Hey Elliot!" many guys had walked in with smiles, slight confusion crossing their faces but letting it go. Ada had walked in to class and noticed Elliot's absence in his usual seat, instantly walking over to him with a concerned expression. 

"Elliot?" Ada questioned. The noirette seemed to have melted away in to his wall (he was sitting up against the wall) distancing himself away from the popularity the male beside him had been emitting. Before Leo could actually concentrate on his book, Elliot poked Leo, aggravating the lighter haired male. His time, Leo had glared at Elliot who on the other hand seemed to be deep in thought. 

"You're so strange." was all that left Elliot's lips, infuriating the male more.

"Is that all you disturbed my reading for? If so excuse me." Leo snapped, turning his back to Elliot who also frowned.

"Hey! Did you just turn your back to me!?"

"You bet."

"Leo!"

"Shut the fuck up." Leo warned. Elliot sighed exasperated, sulking in his seat. 

"I said you're strange, because usually people act different around me. But you- you're different." Elliot mumbled to himself, getting the noirette to turn towards the sulking beige haired male. 

"Is that an insult?"

"No. That's why you interest me. Idiot."

Leo rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that went to his lips, which he hid in his book. Suddenly while waiting for class Elliot had gotten up from his chair, making the boy who had his back turned to the other, finally turn around with a questioning look in his features. "Where are you going?" he asked, meeting the sky kind blue eyes.

"To fuck." Elliot said sarcastically, while freely taking out a cigarette and plopping it between his lips and then grabbing a lighter. Leo set his book down, and got up too, reaching his palm out to him, with a blank stare. Elliot smiled and gave Leo a cigarette before he took his out of his mouth and tilting his head as a message to come with. With Leo's and Elliot's advantages, they had unlimited access to the school roof, which was especially useful when needing a smoke. Elliot leaned on the railing, staring into the distance, exhaling a puff of gray smoke. Leo walked over after laying down on the completely out of place couch that was on the rooftop, and leaned onto the railing beside Elliot, who barely seemed to notice his presence. Leo shoved his shoulder lightly, getting the other to blink a couple of time before glancing at Leo. "Ah, sorry I zoned out." Elliot chuckled, and then gazed back at the scenery. "This is nice, I usually never have anyone to join me up here." Elliot whispered. Leo had been staring at him in awe, but turned his head away before he was caught and exhaled a heavy puff of smoke. 

"I agree." Leo whispered. Elliot turned towards him, now only leaning against the railing with one side of his body. 

"Can I share a heart feeling confession in return one from you?" Elliot asked, his tone more teasing than serious, followed by "Ah fuck, I've used this one up." and then walking towards the garbage to toss his cigarette away. Leo watched him silently before he returned.

"Go for it."

"Well, I have many, one of them is that I don't think I like Ada that much." Elliot confessed, leaning against the railing. Leo glanced at him, something flashing in his eyes. 

"I'm gay." Leo whispered, though, the boy beside him didn't seem surprised. "Did you know?" Leo asked. Elliot sighed heavily before meeting his gaze. 

"No." Elliot replied bluntly. "I'm not surprised though." Elliot answered. Leo stood quietly. 

"Thats it?" Leo asked. Elliot started chuckling. 

"Is there more?" Elliot asked, and Leo caught a glimpse of something that stirred his heart. Leo averted his gaze to the scenery above. "Is there more you want me to say?" Elliot asked. Leo hesitated, and leaned his head on his arms that were resting on the railing. 

"I don't know. The people I've told asked me many questions, if I liked anyone, how I discovered it.. you know.." Leo mumbled. 

"So do you?" Elliot leaned towards the noirette, his teasing disappearing. Leo felt Elliot's arm touching his shoulder and lifted his head. Leo quietly gazed at him, both of them holding the gaze for...too long. Elliot was the first to narrow his eyes and clear his throat. "We should-" Elliot started, departing from the railing.

"I do." Leo replied. 

"What?" Elliot asked, already forgetting his question.

"I do like someone." Leo replied, and turned around. "Do you?" Leo smiled at Elliot, whose face stayed blank except his eyes narrowing and the noticeable bite on his lip. Elliot heard footsteps come closer to him and before he understood what had happened, Leo's eyes were perfectly visible to him from behind his glasses. Elliot's body froze, and widened as his cheeks flushed. Leo leaned up and closed his eyes, pressing his lips against Elliot's, whose eyes remained wide. As quickly as he kissed him, Leo had pulled away, leaving the other paralyzed. "I just knew." Leo whispered, not meeting Elliot's eye. Elliot felt his throat go dry, and like his face was just set on fire while his heart? He didn't even want to think about that. "We should go to class now." Leo tugged on Elliot's wrist, who silently nodded and with that they had left. Somehow even after all that time up at the rooftop they had come to class early. 

Ada instantly wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and pecked his cheek. "Where did you goo?" Ada asked, tugged down on Elliot to get his attention. He forced a smile. 

"A smoke." he replied, half a lie. Leo walked past them and sat in his seat as if nothing happened, taking out his book and instantly being enchanted by the words. 

"So long?" Ada asked, and kissed the corner of his lips. He breathed out shakily. Ada trailed him out of the class and pulled them in to a stairwell. 

"What are-" Elliot asked, his words being interrupted momentarily by Ada's lips on his. 

Damn, he really was getting all the kisses that morning. Except he felt nothing. His chest ached as he closed his eyes and kissed back. Ada trailed her hands around his hips and chest, deepening the kiss. Elliot pushed her away slightly, a string of saliva connecting them. Ada glanced at him confused, with clouded eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked. Elliot smirked and let out a breathy chuckle.

"Seems like someone is thirsty. We have school today still." Elliot teased getting the girl to flush a dark red and shaking her head. Elliot pecked her lips, and left the stairwell on his own, instantly the smirk disappearing from his lips as he walked into the class and glanced at the noirette. Elliot's friends instantly ran over to him, asking about what happened - if it got serious. Eventually he cooled down all the hot headed friends, with cooling and boring news of  _just_ it being a kiss. Eventually-or no- Finally Elliot sat in the seat next to Elliot, sighing tiredly. Leo chuckled.

"Hard being popular, eh?" Leo snickered and Elliot sent him a glare

"How about you? Easy being confident?" Elliot's face flushed the second the words left his lips. Leo crocked his eyebrow upwards. 

"Is that a compliment?" Leo teased, in response Elliot averted his gaze, resting his chin on his hand that was propped on the desk facing away from him. Leo had a tint of pink in his cheeks, unnoticeable to Elliot. 

"Shut it!" Elliot hissed, in response Leo's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me-"

"I said shut it!" Elliot yelled, causing everyone in the class to glance at him, as if he hadn't already attracted everyone's attention, he had now. Elliot covered his face with his hands, groaning to himself while Leo was just shocked and confused to the full extent. Leo wouldn't ever accept the fact he was right, but the proof of Elliot being not straight was sitting right before him, red faced. He shook his head, convincing himself it was all from Ada. Elliot was more glad that Ada had returned to class after he returned his composure, and after the entire class had gone back to doing whatever they were doing. Then, their teacher finally came following with the bell.  _Thank god._ Was the the only thought that went through Elliot's head. 

* * *

 

A week later, Ada had somehow tricked Elliot, and invited him over only to give him a sexy surprise. By surprise- she wore a lingerie for him, with a nervous blush on her cheeks, which had only made Elliot more confused with his feelings. Her lips pressed against his, and his against her, piece by piece their clothes came off as Elliot trailed his lips over her skin. He left hickeys on her neck, and trailed his hands up and down her body slowly, resting on her breasts as he massaged them. In the process Ada stroked him, as a slow pace peppering kisses on his chin and collarbone. At that moment he only wanted her against his skin, but he also despised it. She cried when he entered her, but he made sure to be gentle. Her moans were loud, and his grunts were loud and clear as the sped up. Her nails dug into his back, moaning his name like he was her faith. When they finished, she lay in her arms cuddled up to him with a small smile on her lips, but also a lazy blush from embarrassment. Elliot kissed her forehead. His phone buzzed and he reached over to grab it.

_Leo_

Elliot's stomach twisted. He put his phone down not reading the text, but urgency clouded his senses. "--iot....liot...lliot... Elliot..Elliot!" Ada yelled, startling the male, getting him to look down at Ada. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Elliot forced a gentle smile and shook his head, kissing her forehead.

"I just remembered, I have something really important to do today. I'll call you okay?" Elliot asked, and pecked her before getting out of the bed and getting dressed. He was out of her house within minutes, not seconds due to her pleas to ask him to stay and whines, but he managed to leave. Elliot sat in to his car, and exhaled a sharp breath before turning on his phone to see the texts Leo sent. Elliot let out an airy chuckle once reading the texts, and before he could stop himself he was calling Leo as he was backing out of Ada's house. 

"Hello?" Leo answered.

"Hey, what were those texts about?" Elliot asked, snickering. 

"You had to call me?" Leo answered, irritated.

"Sure, but I'm driving." Elliot answered, there was silence in reply.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" Leo asked. Elliot ran through his memory where Leo lived, which wasn't far from where he was now. "Like.. hang out."

"Can we-" Elliot cut himself off and shook his head. "Sure, I'll pick you up in 10?" 

"We can go on a date." Leo answered and Elliot pursed his lips. "And yeah, sounds good."

"I can't do this to Ada." Elliot hissed. 

"I know, I was kidding." Leo chuckled, drawing out a breathy sigh from Elliot.

"I wasn't." he cleared his throat. Leo hummed in reply.

"I'll see you in 10." with that he hung up. 

Ever since that day, the two of them never talked over the kiss or Elliot's tantrum in class. But the point remained. Elliot drove up to Leo's in less than 10 minutes, and honked at the driveway. Leo momentarily opened the door and sat in the shotgun seat, glancing at Elliot who gave him a heart warming smile. "I missed you~" Leo teased before laughing. Elliot didn't reply except with a half chuckle.

"I was thinking an adventure? What do you think?" Elliot asked as he departed out of Leo's driveway, missing the loving look Leo gave him before looking down. 

 _I'd go anywhere with you._ "Sure, where to?" Leo asked. 

"First a store, we need some things to make this fun." Elliot smirked, and Leo rolled his eyes. 

They bought spray paint and a bunch of food, and drinks too. They can afford to be hungry, then hopped back in the car and they drove to the other side of the city, whilst Leo watched out the window, gaping at the sights he rarely sees. Elliot smiled to himself as he glanced at Leo before concentrating on the road. Soft music was playing on the radio, throwback music that sent anyone who was human into a state of utopia. "We're here." Elliot informed as he tossed Leo a purple can and got himself a blue one. Elliot took out his keys and got out, Leo, perplexed, followed suite. Leo anxiously followed Elliot as he lead himself into a dark, shady alley.

"Hey Elliot! Haven't seen you in ages! Is that your boyfriend? Cute." a man greeted and chuckled, leaning in and giving Elliot a half hug. Elliot chuckled, his cheeks flushing pink.

"No, just..." he hesitated, and met Leo's eyes. "Just a friend." Elliot cleared his throat. The guy scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Just a friend, yeah, whatever. I'm Clayton, what's yours fella?" the male with bleach blond hair asked Leo who stared at him in shock.

"This is Leo." Elliot greeted, the man gave Elliot a look. Elliot brushed it off and pulled Leo after him to an empty safe on the wall. 

"You come here?" Leo asked. Elliot smiled and blushed slightly.

"This is like my getaway. Only Liam knows about this place other than you." Elliot replied, and averted his gaze momentarily as he shook the can and took the lid off to start drawing. Leo clutched the can tightly as he watched Elliot in awe. Elliot met his stare, with flushed cheeks. He cleared his throat as he averted his gaze. "You-um.." Elliot stuttered. "You can draw too. I'm not that creative." Elliot confessed. Leo smiled, confidence suddenly sparking inside of him.

"I have an idea!" he said cheerfully. Leo drew half a heart on one side, before glancing over at Elliot who shakily finished it. They ran around the tunnel and collected different colored paints to finish the artwork. In the end they had a tie dye, colorful heart with the words printed in the graffiti style spelling "freedom". After their spray paint party they were stained with different colored paints, but in the bliss of the moment they didn't bother. They got in the car and blasted throwback music, bopping their heads and sang the lyrics. They went to the library and bought more books to read together, recommending each other books. Traveled out the city to different malls and ate, ate a lot. 

Leo grabbed Elliot's wrist, and pulled him in to look at what had caught his interest. "Elliot look!" Leo asked happily. Elliot glanced down at the small rainbow charms. Elliot raised his eyebrows and clicked his tongue.

"That's so girly." he commented, Leo glanced up at him with pleading eyes. 

"My mom is homophobic, this would mean so much to me." Leo whispered. Elliot picked up the charms. Leo gazed at him hopefully.

"Sure. I know what you mean." Elliot replied. Leo smiled at him brightly. 

"And then, can we go on a forest walk? There's one around the corner." Leo asked, and Elliot nodded.

The two instantly put on the charms without second thought and went on a walk. Elliot skipped rocks by the river in the forest, as Leo casually threw rocks in. A smirk went to Leo's face as he glanced at Elliot who was looking for a good flat rock by the river. Leo pulled up his pants and took of his socks and shoes, and stepped in the cold water. He sneaked up to Elliot and swished water his way. Elliot met his eye as the water hit him and glared. 

"Oh you started it." Elliot kicked off his shoes, and ran into the water to splash water at him. With that they had a splashing fight in freezing lake water, also washing off all the spray paint they had on earlier. Through their ruckus, they had ignored the beauty nature had around them. Leaves softly landed on the water, the time of mid October when plants die and teenagers laughter seizes with overwhelming amount of tests and stress. The two lay down after getting entirely drenched, laying on the rocks and gazing up at the sky with their chests rising and lowering. Birds chirped, a rustle of wind blew sending an oddly cold shiver down Leo's spine. Elliot instantly wrapped his arms around him.

"Yah! You're so cold!" Leo whined, but Elliot pressed him closer.

"Oh shut it." Elliot whispered. 

"Today was nice, we should home soon." Leo whispered.

"I know." Elliot replied, and started getting up. He took off his shirt, and tied it around his waist, leaving Leo gaping. Elliot caught Leo's stare as he finished tying the shirt and smiled at him, a little more than friendship smile. "Like what you see?" Elliot teased, and helped Leo up.

"You work out a lot don't you?" Leo replied with a question. 

"I guess so. I go with my friends a lot. I like sparring a little too much maybe." Elliot confessed. Leo glanced up at him, and then back ahead of them. 

"Wasn't today a day with your girlfriend? That's why you were free, eh?" Leo asked, raising his eyebrow. Elliot pursed his lips. 

"Would you wanna come spray paint again?" Elliot asked, hopefulness in his eyes.

"Yes. I'd love to. With Liam too, perhaps." Leo chuckled.

* * *

 Elliot drove him home and went home himself. The day seemed to go by like a flash. He checked his phone, to see missed calls from Ada and a flooding of texts. He sighed and threw his phone across the bed. He covered his face with his hands and groaned, and leaned over to one side. "I'm not gay." he said aloud, and stared at the ceiling for a while before covering his eyes and saying it again, and again. 

"Elliot." he got up with wide eyes, meeting Vanessa's concerned look, and her meeting Elliot's wet eyed scared glance. "Elli..." Elliot got up and walked past her without another word, and headed downstairs, quickly wiping his tears and forcing on a smile as he headed to the dinner table.


	4. Spray Paint

"Hey Elliot! You're alone today?" 

Elliot carried a bag of spray paint, he smiled at Clayton as the dropped the paints by him seeing there was a free spot beside him. The blond glanced at the beige haired boy with a questioning glance. "Yeah, I.. um sneaked out of school. I'll be quick here." Elliot whispered, and cleared his throat as he took out a red paint and shook it before reaching to take the lid off. Clayton sighed heavily and glanced at the wall. 

"What's bothering you? That guy you came with last time? Or this girlfriend you have?" Clayton asked, shaking his own paint before spraying on the wall a diagram. Elliot exhaled a loud, heavy sigh before carelessly ripping the lid off and spraying. Clayton paused, his mouth opening widely. Elliot drew a circle on the wall with the red and set it down before pulling out a black one to draw the outline of the diagram, and then coloring in the drawing with white. He drew a huge line that crossed out the drawing he made and exhaled deeply. Clayton sighed heavily and put his arm around Elliot, pulling the smaller teen closer to his well built body. "Oh Elliot.." he exhaled and rubbed his shoulder. Elliot idly stood, silently gazing at his colorful hands. "Lets go on a walk." Clayton patted his shoulder and then nodded his head at Elliot to follow him. Elliot packed up the pint quickly and put the bag on his shoulders and followed Clayton without another word. Clayton led him to a coffee shop that was around the corner and as they walked in Elliot's phone had started ringing. He pulled out his phone, blankly looking at his phone before tucking it away. 

Clayton had gotten himself coffee and one for Elliot, sitting him down at one of the tables. "I need to head back soon." Elliot whispered.

"I wont be long." Clayton proclaimed. "Elliot, look at me." Clayton ordered, making the male lift up his head and show his icy blue eyes. "Elliot, whatever is currently going inside your heart. You need to meet it eye to eye, because that piece today..." Clayton sighed. "You're running away from yourself." 

Elliot got up, and threw away the empty paper coffee cup. "I'm going." Elliot snapped, before leaving the coffee shop with a very distressed Clayton. Elliot went to his car, his phone buzzing again and he looked at his cars little screen as he turned on the car.  _Leo._ The name gave him goosebumps. He anxiously pressed the enter button, exhaling. 

"Elliot!? Where the fuck are you!?" Leo screamed. 

"Does it matter?" Elliot hissed. There was silence on the phone.

"Elliot don't tug on my patience strings." Leo warned, his voice more threatening than usual. Elliot let out a very shaky exhale. 

"What's the problem? I don't have to be with you all the fucking time Leo. I'm my own being and I can do whatever the fuck I want." Elliot yelled. There was longer silence this time than the first time, and this time Elliot swore he heard a soft sniffle, and then the line went dead. Elliot bit his tongue harshly, maybe almost to the point of blood if that was possible. A few cuss words slipped past his lips as he drive to the school and scurried through the full halls. He messed study period and a portion of the period before study period, after study period he had lunch. A few greetings were sent his way and he nodded in acknowledgement for his existence. 

"Elliot! Where were you!?" Ada asked as she placed her hands on his arms, her eyes full of worry. Elliot opened his mouth and closed it like a fish before he caught Oz behind, seeming awfully stressed. 

"Ada, can this wait?" Elliot asked, and gave her a small smile before he paced over to Oz who glared at him. "Oz, where's Leo?" Elliot asked. Oz clicked his tongue. 

"I should be asking you that!" Oz yelled. Elliot stared at him, fear invoking his eyes. "I can't find him and he won't answer his phone!" Oz yelled. There was only one place Leo could be. Elliot without another word paced off, leaving behind a yelling blond at his back. Elliot ran up to the top and took out his keys to open the door to the rooftop, flinging the door open, and shut after himself. He walked around the roof, and caught a glimpse of messy black hair, and slowly went over to him, and kneed down. 

"Leo." Elliot breathed, making the noirette look up at him, his glasses gone, and his face bruised. Guilt hit Elliot as he was met with bruises and cuts on his arms, face, and torn clothes. "What happened?" Elliot asked, worry in his expression. Elliot reached his hand to stroke Leo's cut cheek and he flinched away. "Who?" Elliot's voice was sharp. Leo scoffed and broke their eye contact.

"Go." Leo hissed sharply. 

"Go? That's what you want me to do?" Elliot snapped harshly, fury in his eyes. Leo exhaled, annoyed.

"I don't need your sympathy. Go aid your girlfriend who was loosing her mind over where you went, and from all those unanswered texts and calls. Leave me alone. You're capable of doing that." Leo snapped harshly. 

"Leave? You like this?"

"What do you mean 'like this'? You've never noticed before, so go. Pretend you don't know. Like you said, you're own person, and you don't want to be around me all the time." Leo mocked his words. Elliot bit his tongue and breathed out heavily. 

"Is that what you always do? Oz is losing his mind looking for you? And you just lock yourself up here? Do you not care who worries about you? Or who wants to listen to your cries so that it can soothe your wounds? Do you only care about your goddamn self!?" Elliot yelled. Leo pushed Elliot away, and stood up.

"What do you know 'Mr Privileged & Most Loved Boy in the Entire School'? I doubt you've even ever shed a tear, you have no fucking ide-" Leo started, screaming.

"Never shed a tear? Damn bold with your assumptions." Elliot interrupted as he stood up and they glared at each other. "I would know what the fuck goes on in your head if you told me! Or Oz! We care! Is that not enough for you? Am I not good enough for you!?" Elliot screamed.

"You're more than good enough! Do you ever consider how your words and actions hurt people!? You call me selfish but you're the selfish one! You left the school without even noticing a single thing until now!" Leo screamed. Anger boiled in Elliot. 

"Did you also not notice why I left!?" Elliot screamed, pain appearing in his features. Leo fell silent. Elliot shook his head and scoffed. "You know, you're right, I'm privileged and selfish, but did you ever consider how I feel this entire time! During this entire situation?! You run away and hide the second something like this happens!? Do you have any idea how it's making me feel on top of this entire damn situation!?" Elliot yelled.

"No! I don't because you haven't told me a single thing except your constant flirting that seems to be going to a road of heartbreak and nothing, also can be called a 'dead end'! What do you think I feel!? I called for you today!" Leo screamed. Elliot fell silent from the second half. "And you know what you told me!?" Leo screamed. 

"Leo-"

"Exactly! Don't tell me I'm selfish and don't try to lean on someone! Exactly what happened, is why I just take care of it myself! So get the hell away! Leave! Go find your goddamn girlfriend and tell Oz that I'm fine." Leo hissed, his glare being able to cut through diamonds. 

"Fine. I'll leave. On one exception." Elliot replied.

Minutes later, Elliot was dragging Leo down the staircase against his will to the nurse's office. Once in the nurse's office, he looked for band aids, bandages and rubbing alcohol and some other useful medicine. "I knew something was up when you suddenly agreed to leave the roof." Leo murmured. The beige hair blissfully ignored him as he walked over with some medicine and band aids and such, along with cotton balls. He soaked on and dabbed it on Leo's cheek who hissed in pain. 

"I'll keep going until you tell me, and then you can do it yourself and I'll leave." Elliot whispered, wiping up the dried up blood and then throwing away the ball and then dabbing an antibiotic over it before blowing on the cut to soothe the pain and putting a band aid on.

"You wouldn't leave even if I told you." Leo scoffed. Elliot met his eyes, without a word and continued to do first aid on Leo. Leo's frown faded and he watched Elliot with awe as he concentrated on giving him first aid, catching a glimpse of worry and guilt in his eyes. "Why are you doing this?" Leo asked. Elliot started on his arms. 

"I told you already. I care about you." Elliot responded bluntly. Leo laughed and then hissed in pain.

"Then why aren't you with Ada?" he asked, and Elliot paused, and met Leo's glance.

"You love dragging Ada into everything I do, don't you?" Elliot asked, seeming more annoyed than anything. Leo rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Are you jealous?" Elliot asked, leaning towards him. Leo shoved him away and shook his head. 

"I can't tell if your dense, a complete idiot or if you're actually joking around." Leo exclaimed. Elliot gazed at him, with flushed cheeks and an annoyed expression.

"I'm not an idiot or dense!" Elliot snapped. Leo raised his eyebrow and laughed heartily. 

"Yeah, yeah. Are we done? I'll be off. My books are waiting." Leo hopped off the seat Elliot forced him onto and then started towards the door. Elliot grabbed his arm and turned him around as he winced. 

"Yeah, thought so." Elliot hissed as he gave Leo a glance. "Off." he ordered, his stare intense. Leo clicked his tongue.

"I'm fine." Leo hissed.

" _Leo._ " Elliot warned. 

"Or what? You're not scary." Leo exhaled with annoyance and pulled away from Elliot's grip only to suddenly be trapped between Elliot's arms. Leo's eyes widened as the other males arms were against leaning on the door on each side of Leo's head. His light eyes stared into Leo's dark, wide open ones, his mouth slightly open from surprise, before he averted his gaze and breathed out. "Elliot-" he started ducking under his arm. Elliot groaned.

"Just sit down!" Elliot yelled. 

"No!" Leo flung his arms, fighting against Elliot's attempts to grab him. 

"Leo. Trust me." Elliot grabbed his shoulders, making him face him. Leo hissed and tried to shoved his arms off him. "Leo!" Elliot screamed shoving him against the wall earning a yelp from him. Elliot slammed the door as he had Leo pinned against the wall beside the door. 

"Let me go." Leo glared at him, gazing up at him. Elliot hesitantly let his hands fall to his sides as Leo turned around and left the nurse's office with a click. Elliot breathed shakily and kicked a wall only to hiss in pain. 

* * *

When Elliot walked out of the nurse's office he was momentarily attacked by a very pissed Ada who started screaming at him and flinging her around while yelling at him. "--Do you not care about me feeling at all!? You're always leaving without explaining yourself and you're always avoiding my texts and calls! Elliot what am I to you!?" Ada yelled, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ada." Elliot whispered, but didn't meet her eye.

"Elliot, is something wrong?" she asked, sincere worry in her eyes. Elliot exhaled and leaned against the wall holding his head. Ada worriedly set her arms on his shoulder, starting at him with concerned green eyes. 

"Sorry Ada, I've been just out of it. I need time to think. Okay? I'll answer your texts and calls but I need a little space, there's a lot going on." Elliot managed. Ada fiddled with her fingers and glanced down guiltily.

"I'm sorry I should've considered what's going on with you before yelling.." she apologized. "Just let me know if you need anything, okay?" she asked, gazing at him worriedly. Elliot genuinely smiled and nodded.

"I promise."

Elliot and Ada had walked back to cafeteria, who knew lunch break was this long in the first place? Oz angrily stomped over to Elliot and grabbed his collar. "You- We need to talk." Oz instantly dragged Elliot to a more quiet hallway before shoving him lightly. "Who do you think you are playing with my best friend's and sister's feelings!?" Oz screamed. Elliot exhaled.

"I don't have time or the energy for this." Elliot hissed, irritated. Oz flung a punch at him, startling Elliot. Oz was glaring at him, his fists shaking. Elliot sighed and met his glare. "You better not tell anyone about it." Elliot started and leaning against the wall, the anger disappeared from Oz's features and he relaxed and sat down, Elliot followed suit. "I made this stupid bet with a friend, to sleep with a guy and a girl within a month to get out of Halloween party decorating, but it didn't go according to plan.." Elliot scratched his neck. "I never had intention to break Ada's or anyones heart, I sincerely don't know how to tell her that.." Elliot choked. 

"I get it. You can stop now." Oz stopped him and a small smile on his features. "You won't hurt him if I help, will you?" Oz asked. Elliot bit his lip. "Do you know.. what happened?" Oz asked, gazing at him. Elliot shrugged. 

"It's annoying." he replied. "What's his deal with pushing people away! I just wanna help and he just-" Elliot hit his head against the wall when throwing his head back and groaned. "Seriously! I know I messed up but I came all the way here as soon as I could to help him but he just-!" Elliot hissed and clicked his tongue, furrowing his brows and crossing his arms.

"He can be like that." Oz giggled in response. 

* * *

 

Elliot drove Liam home that day, as an excuse to vent to him about how annoyed he was at Leo, mostly Leo. Liam in response simply chuckled and patted his friends shoulder who radiated negative, angry energy. "Elliot, can you do me a favor?" Liam asked. Elliot huffed, his eye twitching.

"What?" he hissed through his still anger pant.

"I needed a book from the bookstore, can you grab it for me?" Liam asked. Elliot clicked his tongue and as he got to a red light he turned to look at Liam to glare at him.

"This is a plan isn't it?" Elliot asked, Liam shook his head too instantly.

"Of course not! I just haven't been feeling great! I really need it too.. It's for physics and I'm not great at it." Liam forced a cough. Elliot exhaled and clicked his tongue.

"Sure. Whatever. I'll pretend I don't know what you're scheming. You have to pay me back, by tomorrow." Elliot hissed.

"What!? Elliot come on! I'm not-" Liam asked.

"I don't need this damn book Liam." Elliot warned and the blond instantly silenced himself.

"30% off?"

"Fine."

With that Elliot dropped him off and headed to the library. He raised an eyebrow seeing at the numerous amount of free parking slots and clicked his tongue. "Shit. This is a perfect plan whatever it is." Elliot whispered to himself and turned in to the closest not handicap parking lot and grabbed his wallet and keys before heading out of his car. He glanced at his phone briefly for the name of the book and sighed in annoyance muttering soft complaints about why he couldn't it himself and such... Elliot knew the bookstore like the back of his hand and wandered in to section it had study kids and such for each subject. He skimmed through the shelves and pulled out the physics book. He sighed in annoyance again, but interest caught his gut, and he went to the section Leo is usually at. Bullseye. Leo on reflex glanced up and met Elliot's blank expression before he sat up and starting leaving. Elliot paced towards him and grabbed his wrist making sure to scan through his memory within the 1 second he had to remember where he  _wasn't_ injured. His wrist seemed safe, and he turned him around to meet him. Leo glared at him. 

"What do you want?" Leo growled.

"I'm sorry." Elliot whispered. Leo aggressively pulled against Elliot's strong grip. "I'm sorry I was an idiot and fled like that without making sure you were okay and the not answering you and not being there when you needed me." Elliot added. Leo gave up on attempting to get out of Elliot's grip and let his hand fall to his side, Elliot's grip on him still. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"I don't need your apology, Elliot." Leo whispered. Elliot pulled him in for a hug and held him tightly. Leo's arms slowly wrapping around him and he felt the noirette nuzzle his face in to his neck, he felt hot tears fall on his skin. "I just-" Leo choked and soft whimpers came from him. 

"Come with me." Elliot broke away from the hug, holding Leo's hand and picked up the book Leo had dropped without either of them noticing and set it on the shelf before trailing Leo after him. He gave Leo his car keys and sent him in to the car while he paid for a book Liam probably didn't actually need. Elliot saw Leo had turned on the car and Elliot went in and threw the book on the backseat before pulling away.

"Where are we going?" Leo asked, his voice hoarse. Elliot smiled at him.

"You'll see." 

* * *

 

Elliot parked by the same place they had been previously and Leo blinked a few times processing why Elliot decided to bring him here. "Do you mind grabbing the cans from the back? I have some in the truck and the back seat? It's in a black bag in the trunk." Elliot gave him directions and the noirette simply nodded and opened the door and opened the trunk as Elliot grabbed his bag from earlier that day. Elliot locked his car and offered his hand to Leo. Leo took it without a word and let Elliot lead him as they went to the same shady weird alley. 

"Hey Elliot!" Clayton as usual with his bright smile, he noticed Leo's head down with a hood over his head and didn't say anything more. Elliot smiled at him anxiously and led Leo farther in the alley than he usually goes to give him the comfort of not having anyone watch him. Elliot pulled off his hood and set his bag down. 

"Let's draw something again." Elliot offered, picking up a black paint can and shaking it. Leo placed the bag down and searched through a bunch of cans pulling out a white colored one. "What's your idea today?" Elliot asked, doodling a small flower while waiting for Leo to reply. 

"Black and white. Angel and devil." Leo offered. Elliot nodded and they started away, Leo shook the can and they started drawing. Leo didn't say much while they drew the basic outline, working together, which from the side possibly seemed crazy. Elliot set the can down and sighed and looked through other cans. 

"We need to add some detail.." he hummed, a serious expression over his features. Elliot made a small 'ah' sound before pulling out a blue and purple, he handed Leo a purple, who simply stood and watched him silently as he added small details in blue. His hand upwards, moving carefully as he made sure to make it just right. Leo grabbed his arm and lowered it, catching Elliot's attention as he turned around and he grabbed his collar to pull him down and kissed him. Elliot's can dropped from his hand as Leo's lips landed against his. Momentarily he closed his eyes, and before Leo could pull away he put his stained with paint hands on Leo's cheeks, cupping his face. Leo stood on his tippy toes and wrapped is arms around Elliot's neck. Elliot was the first to pull away, gazing in to to Leo's purple sunset eyes with his melted ice in to water eyes. Elliot ignored his flushed face and pulled in again to press their lips together. Leo entangled his fingers in Elliot's hair, pulling him closer. This time Leo pulled away, averting his eyes as Elliot's cheeks burned, darker than a tomato maybe.. Elliot shakily picked up his blue can, silence passing between them.

"I'm falling for your stupid ass." Leo hissed. Elliot clicked his tongue.

"You see that was so sweet but you had to add an insult, didn't you?" Elliot snapped. Leo giggled, making Elliot's heart melt with relief, though his anger didn't fade. "Who do you think you are?" Elliot hissed, warningly.

"You tell me?" Leo teased. Elliot scoffed. 

"Whatever." he hissed. Leo leaned up and kissed his cheek, Elliot avoided how red his cheeks burned.

Clayton on the other hand was silently watching with a small smile on his lips.


	5. Winner Winner Chicken Dinner or Sore Big Loser or Both?

Elliot had 5 days left until he officially had lost the bet and would've had to decorate for Halloween. The poor male, had been questioning why he did it in the first. He stood on the roof and smoking leaning over the railing and staring over the city. He heard the door click and he didn't even turn around before he heard footsteps and frail small hands wrapping around his waist. Elliot threw the cigarette on the ground and turned around to meet Leo's happy purple eyes. Elliot leaned down and pecked his lips sweetly, making the smaller male laugh. "Bold today?" Elliot asked pulling away, his chest feeling fluffy from Leo's arms still being wrapped around his waist. Leo raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one talking. Why'd you throw the cigarette on the floor? Bad example. Tsk tsk." Leo wagged his finger and front of the other making Elliot click his tongue and depart out of Leo's arms to pick it up and mutter comments under his breath as he went to threw it away. "You've been smoking more than usual, something wrong?" Leo asked, sitting down against the railing and shortly Elliot joining him, sighing softly. 

"No." Elliot replied, not meeting Leo's eye. 

"You're horrible at lying, Elliot." Leo shook his head and took out his phone to pass it to Elliot who curiously glanced at Leo before at what Leo was showing him on his phone. His cheeks heated up and he scoffed. 

"What's this?" Elliot asked, handing Leo back the phone. Leo rolled his eyes. 

"If acting innocent is what you wanna do, then sure." Leo giggled and got up. Leo had showed him a photo of a way people had sneaked in to a gay bar, under aged. "You don't wanna go?" Leo asked, something passing in his eyes. Elliot shifted uncomfortably under Leo's glance, and crossed his arms, averting his gaze someplace else that wasn't Leo. Seconds passed and Leo was leaning in towards Elliot, surprising the other. Leo sat between his legs, and wrapped his arms around Elliot's neck, who had silently sat, falling paralyzed and mute. 

"Leo-" Elliot started and Leo shot him a threatening glance and Elliot instantly shut his mouth and let himself lean on Leo's shoulder and heave out a heavy sigh. Elliot placed a soft kiss on Leo's exposed neck and closed his eyes, letting himself fall easy on Leo's shoulder. Leo ran a hand through Elliot's silky but unreasonably messy hair. "We can go." Elliot whispered against Leo's neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Elliot lifted his head off Leo's shoulder, and smirked. "Except I have a legal way to go-" Elliot and Leo interrupted him with a heartily laugh. 

"Oh please. Legal seems to me your antonym." Leo snickered and Elliot glared at him.

"No! I-" Elliot opened and closed his mouth realizing he's done a lot of illegal stuff to protest. "Fine." he complied, whispering. Leo chuckled in response heartily. "I'll go find my buddies. By the way how are your wounds?" Elliot asked, ghosting his hand over Leo's covered arms. Leo pulled his arms away from Elliot.

"Fine. I'm gonna go now. You should too." Leo bluntly spoke, before getting up. Elliot remained sitting as Leo had left the roof with a click of the door. Shortly, he too had rose up from his seat and went to go find Ada. 

"Hey you!" a female voice shouted. Elliot turned, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. It was a brunette girl who had walked up to him, quite short and he raised an eyebrow. She stared at him, driving the beige haired male to comfortableness.

"..yes?" he asked. She hummed more to herself than at him as a response.

"Do you have any meat?" she asked. Elliot sighed and turned around to leave. "Hey! You dare ignore me!?" she yelled.

"Excuse me?" Elliot snapped, and they began a glaring contest.

"Ah..Alice.." Oz came in to the stairwell and grabbed the girls hand. "What did I tell you? Don't just sneak off.. I have to go looking for you. Oh Elliot. Sorry, this is Alice, she's a transfer student and I was asked to watch over her." Oz explained with a beaming style. Elliot clicked his tongue.

"Whatever." with that he turned around and left to go find Ada who, did not have to be looked for. 

"Oh Elliot!" she exclaimed excitingly as she paced over to him with a sweet smile. Elliot pecked her lips as a greeting and she blushed, but then smiled. "I'm guessing you've been feeling better?" Ada asked. Elliot caught in the corner of his eye, Leo with his book at one of the tables near by. "Elliot?" she called out and snapped Elliot's attention back to herself.

"Ah. Yeah, I have." Elliot smiled at her and she smiled in return.

"I'm glad to hear that. Also.. Aren't you suppose to start decorating for Halloween soon?" Ada asked, Elliot swallowed hard, Leo's presence in the corner digging a hole through him. Elliot chuckled nervously.

"Ah, yeah. That's coming up." he answered as Ada glanced down, Elliot took her hand and intertwined their fingers. "Why, are you going to come?" Elliot asked. Ada shuffled a little after being asked and scratched her cheek in thought. "I thought you don't drink?" Elliot added.

"I don't! But.." she glanced up at him with hopeful eyes. Elliot felt a blush come to his cheeks realizing what she meant. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "But.. Since you'll be one of the people whose part of the creation.." she mumbled. 

"Uh. Sure." Elliot bluntly replied. "It'd be nice if you came, since you're my girlfriend and all.." Elliot added, the word girlfriend leaving a dirt aftertaste. He felt his confidence spark as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "But are you sure you wanna see me drunk?" he teased. Ada's cheeks flushed.

"W-well.. It's not like I haven't seen everything..." she whispered and Elliot snickered. He leaned down and lifted her chin to look in to his eyes. 

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." Elliot winked and the blond went beet right and Elliot chuckled.

"Ah you two, give it a rest, will you?" a hand wrapped around Elliot neck and he met brown eyes of his friend. "We've been so romantic lately, geez.. And you wonder why everyone swoons over you." his friend added, chuckling.

"Matt.. You have a girlfriend too." Elliot rolled his eyes. 

"Not as cute as Ada though." Matt teased and Elliot clicked his tongue, shoving him off. "I'm kidding. So Ada will you be joining us for our party?" Matt tossed Elliot a glance that Elliot looked away from and avoided. Ada smiled at him.

"I want to, I hear you aways put in so much effort!" Ada exclaimed. Matt chuckled and glanced at Elliot before looking at Ada.

"Yeah, Elliot is our man this year. Right, Elliot?" he asked. Elliot rolled his eyes and leaned in to peck Ada's cheek before turning around and leaning towards Matt's ear.

"I'll win." he whispered and walked by, his certainty lacking in terms of winning. He chewed on his lip as he started heading towards the secret hideout he started coming to less. Matt and a few other guys joined him shortly. "What was that show about?" Elliot hissed at Matt who shrugged. 

"I wanted to see if you gave up or not. Guess not, you have 5 days left.. But how will you ever drive the famous Leo the introvert in to bed?" Matt asked, falling beside Elliot and leaning against him. Elliot sighed heavily and tasseled his hair in annoyance. 

"I have not the slightest clue." Elliot groaned, putting up the act he only cared about the bet. Matt chuckled and cuddled closer to Elliot, who didn't seem to the slightest.

"I'm surprised. You seem ignorant to how he looks at you? If he gave me such looks I'd fuck him on the spot." another male chuckled in the room. Elliot's blood boiled from that but he kept up his smile. 

* * *

Elliot wasn't sure what to expect when Leo excitingly with a bright smile had dragged him in to the gay bar, but regardless he was surprised as music blared raping Elliot's innocent ears. He flinched against the noises hurting his ears, but he felt Leo's fingers curl around his and somehow that dimmed out the music as he refocused on the smaller male in front of him holding his hand. Leo led him to the bar and asked for drinks. Elliot also wasn't sure when he without second thought started making out with Leo, but there had bee empty glasses by him when it did. Leo giggled in the kiss, their tongues fighting against each other as if it had been war. More drinks and more glasses clinking, awkward stumbling while they danced and Leo accidentally tripping over Elliot's feet and his own. Soon Leo had dragged him to one of the corners and pinned Elliot against the wall crashing his lips over his. Elliot straddled his hips as Leo drunkly peppered Elliot with kisses in return Elliot chuckled softly. Leo kissed Elliot's neck and soon they had been grinding against each other, groaning, and on Elliot's side letting out small whimpers as Leo bit Elliot's skin. Elliot pushed Leo away harshly, his last sober braincell kicking in. "Not here." he panted and the noirette nodded. 

They called an uber, and went to a hotel, both deciding showing up together at either houses would be a shitshow, and well..not the best plan. Elliot paid for the hotel room for a night and they were given keys in the hotel, also thanks to Elliot's lack of understanding they stumbled into an expensive one..so the luxury there was quite.. expensive. Somehow with their blurred vision and constant giggling while chuckling they found their room and unlocked it with the card. Elliot stumbled in first and Leo slammed the door. They threw off their shoes and and Leo grabbed Elliot's collar, pulling him in to a kiss, they stumbled towards the bed and Leo shoved him. Elliot landed with a soft 'oof' and Leo momentarily was on top again back at their grinding. 

* * *

A headache? No, what Elliot woke up with was far worse than a headache. He groaned, he felt like his entire brain was in pins needles as he started sitting up his eyes throbbing and just about anything relating to his brain. He cussed softly, but was momentarily stopped as he became more conscious of Leo's body curled up next to his, restricting Elliot from getting up. The next thing to come to Elliot was that he wasn't home, and definitely not in Leo's house as the room was far too nice looking in comparison to Leo's description of his home. His head throbbed, so he decided to give in instead of figuring out what happened and make his situation even worse. He laid back down and curled up himself to Leo, whose breathing calm and slow. Elliot brushed hair out of Leo's face and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. Somehow that had woken Leo, and he too, seemed not to be happy with his headache and also unaware of the fact they were both naked. Leo stared at Elliot tiredly and confused before Elliot saw his eyes travel down and Leo's violet eyes widen. 

"Elliot?" Leo's voice was shaky. "What happened?" Leo asked his voice shaky. Elliot cleared his throat and sat up finally, only to witness clothing laying in front of him. 

 _Crap._ Elliot groaned and put his hands on his face. "Leo, do you remember anything?" Elliot asked. Leo sat up and smirked realizing the sudden power he had.

"Elliot, I recommend you go look in the mirror. It's a sight." Leo smiled at him innocently. Elliot in seconds was out of the bed grabbing his boxers which were conveniently on the floor and putting them on before going to the bathroom. The light flickered on and Leo instantly got out of bed, starting to get dressed, before walking up behind Elliot whose eyes were wide in horror.

"Leo!? What the fuck!?" Elliot screamed on the top of his lungs. "We have school today!" Elliot screamed. Leo walked over to him and hushed him.

"Elliot, breath, we'll think of something. I just find it funny that it seems-" Leo started.

"Don't even dare finish that sentence." Elliot threatened, earning a giggle from Leo. "Conveniently, he have an hour, we'll just hop in to the store and buy makeup, I got this." Leo comforted. Elliot sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair. Elliot then walked out of the bathroom, angrily turning off the light and got dressed. Leo walked over and placed a very gentle kiss on Elliot's lips, making him freeze everything he was doing. Leo pulled away, to see a flustered male, who had a shy look on his expression before he wiped it off and glared. "You think this is funny?" Elliot hissed. Leo frowned, a pang in his chest.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked. Elliot sighed, aggravated. 

"I wanted to actually remember this." Elliot muttered, almost inaudible for Leo who hear as he put on his shirt and got up, his back facing Leo. Leo bit on his lip and walked up behind Elliot and wrapped his arms around Elliot, leaning his head in to his back. 

"Sorry. I'm glad it was you." Leo mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked as he buttoned up and shirt an turned around. 

"The first who I spent a night like that." Leo smiled. Elliot swallowed hard as Leo leaned his head on his chest, Elliot felt his headache suddenly worsen and his throat went dry. 

 They left the room within the next 20 minutes and drove to the nearest store that sold makeup. Elliot gave him 50 bucks and waited in the car pulling up is sweater to his nose until Leo came back. The noirette was back within 10 minutes with a small bag of items. "Alright, look up at me and lift up your head." Leo spoke as he grabbed green foundation and dotted green dots on each mark on his neck. He used his finger to blend it in before closing it and then taking out some skin color concealer and dotting some of that over top, finishing up with some powder. Leo leaned back in his seat and changed angles to look at Elliot who awkwardly kept his head upwards. "I think that's good, just don't sweat it off." Leo whispered as he put everything back in the bag. 

"Thanks, and um, sorry for my lash out. I didn't mean it badly it's just-" Elliot started, putting his hand on the steering wheel, averting his eye away from Leo. A hand made him jump and he turned his head to meet a small smile on Leo's lips. 

"I know." Leo hummed and then leaned back in to his seat, grabbing the seatbelt and buckling it up. Elliot didn't say anything else as he pulled out and they headed to school, it was more than surprising they were both still on time.. Guess honor student things. "Hey Elliot.." Leo started. Elliot hummed in response as he concentrated on the road waiting for the cars to pass before he turned. "You-..." Leo breathed out broken breath. "You won't leave, right?" Leo asked, doubt in his tone. Elliot hesitated and left Leo panicking.

"No. I won't." 

"Promise?" Leo whimpered and Elliot met his eye with a sincere smile.

"I promise."


	6. Loser...Loser..

Elliot threw himself on the couch as he let out a sound of celebration leave his mouth. "I won the bet!" he yelled. Everyone's mouths dropped open as they stared at him, gaping with disbelief.

"No way.." Liam muttered. "Elliot you-" 

Elliot's body tensed as Liam spoke. "I was starting to worry you actually liked him. By the relief in your voice you must be glad!" another male exclaimed. Matt who was usually loud who was leaning up against Elliot, seemed unreasonably quiet. 

"No. Of course not." 

"Then, are you breaking up with both today?" Matt finally spoke. Elliot swallowed hard, his head still throbbing from his alcohol intake the previous night.

"I'll do it now." Elliot suddenly had gotten up, surprising them. "No need to keep up this show anymore." Elliot proclaimed, and walked out of the room. Liam jumped out of his seat and paced after Elliot, grabbing his arm, Elliot shoving Liam away. "What do you want!?" Elliot yelled, finally letting out his emotions out.

"What are you doing!?" Liam screamed. Elliot growled and turned away from Liam, and going down to the cafeteria where Ada was with her friends. "Elliot!" Liam screamed after him. Elliot had already silenced him in his head as he went up to Ada who happily got up to greet Ada. 

"Elli-"

"We need to talk." Elliot whispered. Ada stared at him, a frown appearing on her features, confusion in her eyes. "I'm breaking up with you." Elliot mumbled, whilst Liam stood behind him, and met with Leo's glance from around the corner who confused watched them. Ada's eyes watered and she opened her mouth to speak. "I dated you- for a stupid bet, that if I fuck someone who female and male in our school I'll get out doing a school chore." Elliot confessed. Ada turned her eyes away from him. Oz had also stumbled in the picture, his eyes widening once seeing his beloved sister in tears. 

"Elliot-" she squeaked. 

"I'm sorry. I- I never meant to hurt you. But I don't love you. I want to be friends.." Elliot whispered, carefully putting his hand on her shoulder, and rubbing it. Ada shook her head, crying softly. Guilt panged Elliot's chest as he wiped her tears with his thumbs and raised her head to meet his eyes. "Ada, you're a wonderful girl. I don't deserve someone like you. I'm sorry." he whispered, another sob breaking from her lips. "I wont leave, I'll stay with you, but as a friend." he comforted and she nodded slowly as he pulled her into a hug.

"Th-thank you for being honest." Ada stuttered, tightening her grip on him and nuzzling her face into his neck. Elliot stroked her hair, and rubbed her back in comfort. After a while she pulled away from the hug, wiping her tears, and extended her hand. "Friends?" she asked, with a small smile on her lips. Elliot felt relief wash over him as he took her hand, squeezing it and she smiled. She went back to her friends and Elliot met Leo's confused look, he had been too far to hear. Elliot started towards him and Liam grabbed his arm, giving Elliot a pleading look.

"Elliot-" 

Elliot ripped his arm away from Liam, no emotion in his eyes as he walked up to Leo. Leo blinked at him a few times. "Leo, we need to talk, do you mind going on a walk with me?" Elliot asked, feeling suddenly like theres no air left in his lungs. Leo nodded silently, and he followed Leo upstairs to their usual place where they would always meet up. Elliot pulled out a cigarette as they got to the rooftop and lit his cigarette, blowing out a puff of nicotine. Leo walked up to Elliot, placing his his hand over Elliot's, who put his hand in to his pocket and stepping away from Leo. 

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Leo, I'm sorry." Elliot apologized. Leo stared at him perplexed. "I made a bet with my friends, that I can drag in to bed a guy and a girl, an if I won I'd get out of the chore of decorating for Halloween. And now it's over. I'm sorry that I lied." Elliot spoke, and glanced at Leo with no emotions displayed in his features. Leo stared at him, unable to process the information, a tear leaving his eye. 

"What?" Leo choked.

"Leo, I'm not gay. You really thought I was gay? All of it, wasn't real. I played with you." Elliot swallowed. Leo shook his head.

"Elliot, you're a bad liar." Leo started shaking. "You cant-" Leo started before tears started streaming down his cheeks. "You promised." Leo whimpered as he felt his knees give up on him. 

"I'm sorry." Elliot whispered. "I don't- feel anything towards you." Elliot whispered. 

The door slammed shut to the rooftop, and finally Elliot threw his cigarette on the floor and kicked it, before collapsing to the ground and sobbing. His heart ached, his body stood and his mind spun. He wanted to be alone, and now he was definitely going to be alone. Why did Elliot make this decision? No one knew, or understood. Except to Elliot, it was decision. 

* * *

Leo paced down the stairs and ended up tripping due to his inability to see, and then sat on the last flight of stairs sobbing bitterly. Oz found Leo crying, somehow feeling Leo would be there. Oz raced up to Leo, putting his hand on Leo's shoulder who instantly shoved Oz off. "Go away." he growled. Oz's eyes widened and he simply sat beside Leo.

"What happened?" Oz asked. 

"It doesn't fucking matter!" Leo screamed. "Leave me alone." Leo growled, and got up and ran off without another word uttered to Oz, whose blood boiled. He climbed up the stairs and sat on the last one in front of the door. After a few minutes the door revealing a blood shoot eyed beige haired male. Oz got up instantly and punched him. Elliot hissed and grabbed Oz by the collar, pushing him up against the wall. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Oz screamed, throwing another punch at him. "I warned you! And you heartless bitch went ahead and did that to both of them! What is wrong with you?" Oz flung another punch that Elliot caught, and shoved Oz away against the wall. 

You wouldn't understand!" Elliot screamed and sniffled before going down the stairs. Oz flung himself onto Elliot, knocking him down the floor and starting to beat him up, Elliot punched Oz in the stomach and kicked him the shin, and flipped him over lunging a punch towards him. 

"Stop!" Liam grabbed Elliot's arm and pulled him off and then held up his palm towards Oz, both were bleeding and panting, rage in their eyes. Liam then shoved Elliot against the wall, and he hit his head and uttered a small 'ow'. "Elliot what are you doing!? You're in love with Leo, why did you push him away!? You came to me ranting about he always pushes you away and you pushed him like he didn't mean anything to you!? You think I don't know, right? Wrong, I know you since we were 4, I know every single emotion. So tell me, why am I, someone whose known you for all your life can't understand what you were trying to do this entire time with him!?" Liam screamed, holding Elliot's collar and pushing him up against the wall. Elliot pushed up against the Liam, failing to escape his grip. Oz was still on the ground, and panting, watching as Liam yelled.

"Liam. Leave me alone." Elliot whimpered. 

To Oz this was deja vu. The blond got up and stared up them, and saw small sparkles of tears fall to the ground as Liam didn't weaken his grip any less. "Leave you alone? That's all I've done, but look at you, you're so-" Liam swallowed. Elliot shoved him off. 

"You wouldn't understand anything!" Elliot screamed. Liam stared at him, pain invoking his eyes.

"I wouldn't understand? Do you hear yourself, idiot? You just lost the person who I've never seen made you so happy, stop this act and get it together, Elliot, you  _are attracted to boys."_ Liam yelled. Elliot shook his eyes, weakness displaying all over his features.

"No. I'm straight. I can't like boys. There is no way, I was sent to get punished like this." Elliot sobbed. Oz walked up to Elliot, and took his hands in to his his.

"Elliot." Oz whispered. "I don't care what you want to call yourself, but please, don't break Leo because you can't figure out why your heart is calling out to him." Oz begged. "He has difficulties trusting people, I'm not in the place to tell you why he flinches away every single time you ask him why he's injured and by he never exposes them. Please Elliot, you got so close to him." Oz cried. Elliot stared at him and shook his head.

"Oz, I can't-"

"Elliot get it together." Liam warned. Elliot pushed Oz away and wiped off his tears before he went down the stairs without another word, and not listening to the yelling of Oz and Liam who were yelling on the top of their lungs to get Elliot to hear them, with failure.

Elliot sat with the rest of his group for the first time in a while and Leo on his own at the front who seemed out of it the entire class. Everyone had begun whispering about a possible fallout, and rumors began spreading. Elliot had been called off for the decorating, but helped out anyway, as if the reason he bet on, didn't exist and like the entire month was a simple lie, or big unending nightmare that Elliot couldn't wake up from. 

The came home and crashed on his bed and cried more, Ernest had come in and sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his brother's shoulder. "Elli.. Please talk to us. You've been distant lately." Ernest pleaded. Heels echoed through the hallway, as Vanessa had entered the room and met Ernest's eye.

"Ernest, can you leave for a moment?" she asked and the male obliged and got up, and they squeezed each other's hands in comfort about their brother. Vanessa closed Elliot's door and she sat down, forcing him to sit up and look at her with bloodshot eyes. Vanessa frowned, and hugged her little brother, rubbing his back as he wrapped his arms around his sister and cried. "Elliot, if you don't like girls, it's okay, I'd rather come to terms of that than see your bitter tears." Vanessa whispered. Elliot shook his head.

"No, Vanessa, I'm not gay." Elliot choked back on another sob, and leaned out of Vanessa's touch. The brunette stroked his head and forced a smile.

"Who is he?" she asked. Elliot shook his head rapidly. 

"Go away."

"Elliot, gay, straight, bisexual...Whatever you feel. You'll always be my younger sweet Elli, who I love. Please trust us, I'm sure Ernest and Claude feel the same." Vanessa comforted. "You're still you, nothing has changed. Please love who your heart desires." Vanessa took her brothers hand and squeezed it. The door opened and both met the blonde's worried glance.

"I wouldn't help but eavesdrop. Elli, I agree with Nessy." Ernest sat down with Elliot and leaned Elliot's head on his shoulder. "Your still our brother, it's easier to accept you, because your the same, we still love you." Ernest whispered. Elliot had stopped crying but simply fell silent. Ernest lifted Elliot's head to look at him. "Who is he?" Ernest asked. Elliot averted his eyes and looked at his lap.

"Leo." Elliot replied, his voice hoarse. 

* * *

 

In a few days it was the Halloween party, and Elliot did not feel any better, if only worse. He hadn't seen Leo ever since that day, he hadn't come up on the roof ever again, or to the bookstore, and somehow during class was the entire time but he had been gone as quickly as the bell rang. Elliot sat at the table or their little "bar", swirling the alcohol in his glass, gazing at it blankly. Liam took the glass out of his hand and pulled him up. "Elliot, help us make a playlist." Liam tugged Elliot to the group of boys that was arguing on the couch. 

"Elliot! The big guy! Help us choose a song." Matt waved him over and Elliot forced on a genuine looking smile. While the light haired male joined in on arguing with everyone, for that moment returning back to the usual, same Elliot. Liam smiled and pardoned himself into the kitchen as his phone started ringing. 

"Are we good for today?" Liam whispered.  "Okay good." he added after a moment and hung up, joining everyone in the room. There was an hour until the part had begun, and they were all only on the 5th song in the playlist. Seems like repetition will be with the songs tonight, not like it mattered anyway, no one would be sober enough to notice by the 10th song. But that was the beauty of their friendship, no fight or war would get between them, and Liam had even managed to come out to most of them and all they did was simply nod and gives him a thumbs up and say he's lucky he doesn't need condoms as much as they all would.

Elliot was in charge of the play list for the night, as he agreed to stay sober for the entire night, perhaps because he didn't want to be intimate with anyone else. What he didn't expect that night while sitting on the couch in the living room and choosing a decent movie to watch while all the guests were still sober was to hear a familiar cherry voice. For when Elliot turned around with the remote in his hand, he wished he hasn't, catching a glimpse of a particular noirette who he's been dying to see. Liam fell on the couch momentarily after Elliot saw Leo, and he glared at Liam. "You planned this, didn't you?" Elliot asked. Liam glanced up at him and didn't say anything. 

"What are we watching?" Liam asked.

"The scariest movie." Elliot answered and Liam glanced at him sadly.

"Beer?" Liam offered a beer, while holding a second one in his hand. Elliot saw it was his favorite flavor and exhaled smiling slightly before opening the beer, and they clinked beers before Elliot pressed play on a 3 hour movie. Somehow Liam and Elliot got leftover or forgotten beer that sat on the desks as couples went downstairs or upstairs to have their little fun, so they didn't even need to get up, they cuddled each other like they usually would while watching the movie. When the movie finished Elliot had gotten up to get them food and more beer, he threw out the cans before he raised his eyes and caught one of the his friends grinding up and making out with Leo. Leo held a bottle in his hand while doing so. Elliot grit his teeth and walked up towards the two and pushed his friend off, before dragging Leo behind himself. He went in to the room that was restricted with a lock only Elliot had the key to. He pushed Leo in and opened his mouth to yell but instantly stopped when he met Leo's eyes full of nothing but sorrow. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he had cuts all over his face again and bruises forming on his neck, he had a broken look in eyes. Elliot's heart fell to his toes and he narrowed his eyes.

"Elliot?" Leo piped up, taking another chug of his bottle of alcohol he had in his hand. Elliot looked back at him and Leo chuckled stumbling over and falling, Elliot instantly caught him, holding him upright. "Nah, Elliot wouldn't drag me here, or want to see me." Leo giggled and chugged more. "I'm even seeing his face when I'm trying to forget him, huh?" Leo giggled and leaned in to Elliot's touch. Elliot fell mute as Leo ranted, while chugging his alcohol until he ran out. "I want more." Leo stared at his bottle sadly.

"You won't get more." Elliot responded.

"You. Don't boss me around. I'll destroy my liver if I want, if it helps me forget  _him._ " Leo hiccuped and slurred his words. Elliot stared at him, and glanced at his hands. "And who are you anyway!? I was having such a good time with that guy, mm, he knows how to move his hips alright." Leo slurred, and giggled more. Elliot took 

"Leo, I'm sorry." Elliot whispered and Leo shook his head.

"Damn, it's so warm." Leo started taking off his sweater, exposing his arms, as he wore a t-shirt. Leo lunged towards Elliot and started unbuttoning his shirt, Elliot slapped his hands away. "Well if you're gonna drag me away.. At least help me fix my problem." Leo hissed, and reached towards Elliot's shirt again. Elliot caught his hands and pulled Leo towards him, crashing his lips on Leo's. Leo melted into the kiss, alcohol tasting on his lips. Elliot cringed at the alcohol taste on his lips but didn't care. His mind abandoned him momentarily as Leo's hands started unbuttoning Elliot's shirt and then his small hands ghosted over his muscles. Elliot pulled away, Leo's eyes hazy with want as he lunged for Elliot's lips again, Elliot leaned away, Leo pouting in return.


	7. What's the Point of Winning if I Loose Everything?

Leo woke up with a pounding headache along with cloudy vision resulting from his non pitying headache. A groan left his lips, sitting up slowly while holding his head acting as if he had been shot in the head, which, had been exactly how he felt. His vision started to focus slowly enough to see beige hair on the corner of the bed, a few seconds later he could tell Elliot was the figure on the bed. Leo opened his mouth to protest against Elliot's presence but his headache stopped him before the words even left his mouth. Elliot handed him a cup of water and a painkiller, hesitantly he took both and swallowed the pill along with drowning the entire cup empty. He exhaled weakly before meeting warm ice blue eyes. A cup was set on the table and the beige haired male slowly crawled further on to the bed, to sit beside Leo, who seemed to not want to be around him. "Is this your room?" Leo finally spoke. 

"Yeah. What do you think?" Elliot asked, closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall. 

"Elliot, why am I here?" Leo asked bitterly. 

"I brought you here last night." 

"Why? I think we've already resolved our positions in each others lives." he started getting out bed before another shot like feeling rang through his head. Elliot grabbed his hand, Leo jerked it away from him violently. "Don't fucking touch me." he hissed threateningly. 

"We didn't."  

Leo scoffed and continued to get up, brushing out his hair down with his hair. He turned around to meet the same icy eyes, full of cold seriousness. "Well I already resolved everything. I'll be off." Leo declared. 

"You really think I'll let you go like that?" Elliot chuckled, holding the cold purple stare he was met with. With that, Elliot swung his legs off the bed and walked over to the noirette, leaning in towards him. "Alcohol doesn't lie, now does it?" he asked, staring into Leo's emotionless eyes. Leo pushed him away lightly, which the beige haired male didn't expect. 

"Does it matter?" Leo asked. 

"Yes."

"Oh  _please._ You're going to convince me the most popular boy at school who has a good family, good friends who are trustworthy, and good looks, is gay? After everything you did? You really think that?" Leo asked, voice cracking. Elliot fell silent, himself realizing how crazy it was, to try and get Leo to believe him. "Yeah, I'm glad we agree." Leo pushed himself past Elliot, and the door clicked shut. He stood there, blankly staring, trying to think of what to do next but his body started moving on it's own without processing a solid plan. He slammed open the door and grabbed Leo's arm, shoving him towards himself. 

"Maids, lock the front doors!" Elliot ordered and Leo scoffed, jerking away from Elliot. 

"Elliot, what are trying to prove?" Leo asked almost laughing. Elliot shifted uncomfortably under Leo's doubtful stare.

"I don't know."

"Then leave me fucking alone." Leo turned away, but Elliot grabbed his hand this time and pulled him in to a hug, a tight one which Leo started struggling in, putting his hands on Elliot's chest and attempting to push away. "Let me go!" Leo screamed. 

"Can you listen to me?" Elliot begged, in return the other growled.

"Elliot, are you going to force me to listen to shit I don't care about, or wanna hear? I don't care what you had to say. Your actions have spoken louder than anything else you're about to say. So just leave me the fuck alone and don't come near me again!" Leo screamed. By this point in time, there was an entire audience downstairs, both had been oblivious to it. 

"Do you even care how about I feel then!?" Elliot screamed on the top of his lungs, panting.

"No. Of course I don't. You never cared about mine." Leo hissed. 

"I never cared about you? Are you kidding me? Are you an idiot!?" Elliot grabbed Leo's collar, his shaking shaking with piercing gaze. Leo shoved him off himself easily without fail and slapped Elliot, glaring daggers in his direction with tears in his eyes. 

"Yeah I'm an idiot because of you! I trusted every word and glance you sent in my direction and I actually believed you were interested in me! But because I crushed on you since middle school I was blind that it was all a goddamn lie and it was all for your stupid bet to get out decorating! I am and idiot, you are absolutely correct. Congratulations Elliot Nightray." Leo screamed, leaving the other speechless, hands falling to his sides, guilt starting to strangle him. "But miracles don't happen. You let me know that." Leo whispered, tears coming out from his eyes. 

"They do." Elliot's voice was barely even a whisper it was so quiet. 

"You know what the worst part is?" he asked, making Elliot meet his eyes full of rage and pain. "The fact you said 'I promise' like you truly did mean it, and that same day, lied." he hissed. Elliot narrowed his eyes, unable to look him in the eye. "I don't care what I told while I was drunk, because it was all true. But it doesn't matter now. What's done is done." 

"Leo. I'm sorry." he choked on his words. 

"Oh you're sorry? For what? Which part are you sorry about? Actually you know I don't care." Leo turned his heel and shoved the maid away and left. Elliot sank to his knees and held his face in his hands, but no tears came out. Vanessa was the first out of the audience to come up the stairs and embrace him, leaning him against her chest and start stroking his hair as he simply shook violently under her fingertips. No words left her both, she stayed silent while comforting her younger brother. 

"Vanessa I-" Elliot whimpered.

"I know." Vanessa interrupted, kissing his forehead. "It's okay Elli, everything will you be okay. You won him over once, you can do it again." she whispered but Elliot shook his head. 

"I lost him."

* * *

 

Elliot came to that morning with bloodshot eyes, and little red marks on his neck not covered up to his exhaustion. He was more than drained and he himself didn't even know how he made it to school. Liam was the first to meet Elliot, and noticed he was alone which wiped off the smile on his face and he instantly paced over to Elliot. "Where's Leo?" Liam asked only to be completely ignored as he passed by him and went upstairs to the rooftop. He walked over to the couch that to this day, he wasn't sure why it was there but he curled up on it and took out his cigarette package, one cigarette left. He took out the cigarette and tossed the box somewhere, before taking out his lighter and igniting a flame for his cigarette. He closed his eyes, leaning his head on the armrest of the couch, breathing out the gray puff of smoke and it spreading through the air and disappearing within seconds. His arm was tucked under his head and his legs spread out over the couch, he inhaled more of the smoke. A small tear left Elliot's eye before he dropped his hand holding the cigarette over his eyes, his lip quivering. He drew his hand away and exhaled a shaky breath before inhaling a hard and long whiff from his cigarette and blowing it out and coughing from his heavy intake and then groaning. 

"Everything is going to shit." he muttered and then throwing his cigarette on the ground, curling up towards the back of the couch. He didn't know how long he had laid there, pitying himself and choking back sobs, but when he took out his phone, he had 10 missed calls from Liam. He lazily glanced over the notifications and tossed his phone away, thankfully there being a carpet where Elliot threw it, therefore avoiding the possible shattering of the device. Why did he even come to school if he wasn't going to go to his classes? Who knew, but here, in the fresh air, without everyones voices invading his and all those girls looking at his body thirstily and whispering to one another, lip biting.. was only going to make his temper worsen. His eyes shut momentarily after he finished debating the topic whether it was really worth getting up and talking to anyone today, or not that he really cared. It was unlikely his day was going to get any better, he didn't even cover up the hickeys that were still on his neck reminding how in the span of 5 days he lost everything all at once. He really needed to go practice sparring today, in order to get all of his unending mood swings out of the way before before he actually crashed down like this everyday. 

After an hour, or more Elliot finally got up, picking up the box and the rejected cigarette in the trash he then, picked up his phone and tucked it in his pocket before heading towards the door and running in to the noirette he wanted to everything but to see in the state was. "Elliot-" Leo started, his eyes wide upon seeing the state he was in. Elliot stumbled backwards slightly, grabbing on to the doorknob, guilt seeping in to the noirette's expression. "Oh mother of god. You look like shit and..." Leo trailed off seeing the uncovered marks on his neck. 

"Leave me alone." Elliot went past Leo, he was too exhausted, he didn't care anymore. Leo grabbed Elliot's hand, making him turn around to face him. "Leo, please, leave me alone, don't make this worse than it already had become." Elliot whispered, defeated. 

"You actually-"

Elliot jerked away from Leo's touch and walked down the stairs without another word. Leo bit his lip in guilt, narrowing his eyes to his feet. He didn't think, he'd ever seen Elliot like that out of all the years he's seen him for, or at least crushed on him. Little did the noirette know, the light haired male only made it to the end of the stairwell, sitting down, his head in his hands, his legs skipping over 2 more steps, his hands covering his ears. Elliot was too sucked away into his mind to hear the footsteps down the stairs, or to feel slender arms wrapping around him and bringing him close. Tears poured out of his eyes like an ocean, still unaware he was embraced by the one and only person who the tears belonged to. Small slender hands stroked his hair, brushing fingers through his messy hair. His tears stopped and he felt himself wrapping around the body that had enveloped him and provided comfort. Small fingers drew Elliot's chin upwards, meeting sunset purple eyes, guilt circling them, only then the male had realized who the embrace belonged and his heart melted instantly. His fingers moved from his chin to wipe the fresh tears on his cheeks. "Oh Elliot.." he whispered, brushing his cheek. "The one and only here, is you." Leo kissed his cheek, lingering there. 

"Leo." Elliot called, hoarsely, nuzzling his face in to his neck, taking in Leo's scent, and closing his eyes, and tightening his grip on Leo.

"I won't leave. Not ever." Leo whispered, stroking Elliot's hair, soothingly and slowly. Elliot lifted his head off of Leo's shoulder and slowly leaned in towards Leo, meeting his lips. He felt like he was suddenly floating, and his senses became numb, in that moment there was only Leo, and him only. The noirette pulled him even closer if possible the other obliging more than happily. Leo broke the kiss, staring in to clear sky eyes. "What.. happened last night?" Leo asked, averting his eyes from Elliot's loving stare, becoming flustered. 

"I don't wanna talk about it." Elliot whispered, and cupped Leo's face and kissed him aggressively. Leo's heart fluttered, understanding the sudden aggression and smiled in the kiss, and broke the kiss again to kiss his cheek. 

"You're a jealous type, aren't you?" Leo teased. 

"Why did you stay?" Elliot asked, his voice cracking again. 

"I- I've known you for long, I remember when you would come to school after a fight with family, or after a fight between a friend, everything, but.." Leo narrowed his eyes. "I was an idiot for not seeing the most broken gaze in your eyes this morning when I yelled. I failed to see the pain in your eyes and all the regret you had in you eyes. Until I saw you up there." Leo whispered. "You skipped class." Leo added. "I-I got worried." he confessed.

"I missed an entire class, huh.. That's a first." Elliot let out a breathy laugh, and coughed. 

"I'm sorry." Leo took his hand, and intertwined their fingers, brushing his thumb over Elliot's thumb, as the other watched silently with a blank expression. "You didn't cover up your marks.. how will you walk around the school like that?" Leo asked, worriedly glancing them.

"Does it matter?" Elliot answered, still gazing at their hands, Leo lifted his head up to gaze at Elliot, confused. "Leo, I didn't wanna cover them up, ever. I wasn't embarrassed of them, maybe anxious to get called submissive." he chuckled, his voice tone still sad. "I just- I couldn't." Elliot added, his voice a whispered. Leo smiled slightly and leaned to give him a cheek kiss. 

"Elliot-"

"I don't care what others think, Leo. My siblings had seen through it, I couldn't just fake it all, I- it took everything to lie to you that day, because I couldn't hurt you. But Leo, ever since I met you, I can't get you out of my head, did you know?" Elliot asked, glancing up with pink coating his cheeks, meeting a wide eyed Leo. 

"..No. I didn't." Leo whispered. "Can we skip school? Just today, I um- just want to spend this day with you." Leo whispered, as Elliot started to get up. The male smiled at him with a sincere loving look and knelt down.

"I need new cigarettes anyway." Elliot pecked Leo's lips, and Leo smiled, averting his eyes, and gazing down in embarrassment. "Leo." Elliot called out, getting the noirette to meet his glance again, with a perplexed look on his features. "Will you be my boyfriend, officially?" Elliot asked, his hands turning sweaty and Leo giggled. 

"Why would I say no?" Leo whispered, withdrawing his hands to wipe it on his pants, making the other flush, and look away. "Of course. Elliot." Leo whispered, and leaned his forehead against Elliot's.

After exchanging that moment they had sneaked out of the school and hopped in Elliot's car driving away. Leo snaked his hand over Elliot's thigh making him jerk in surprise off one of the pedals and curse softly. Elliot pulled over in an empty driveway ad turned off the car off. "Wha-" Leo started before Elliot's lips crashed over his, Leo moaned in the kiss, letting his other slip his tongue in. Elliot pulled away and crawled in the backseat. "Elliot we-" Leo started, as Elliot pulled him with him.

"Shut up. You were so hot last night." Elliot interrupted and attacked his lips again. Leo pushed him down and started on his button shirt. God why did this idiot always wear dress shirts to school, and everywhere in general. Leo broke the kiss, both panted before Leo went to his neck, placing very gentle kisses, still unbuttoning Elliot's shirt. His breathing was already uneven, Elliot's hands traveling to Leo's waist and snaking up his sweater pulling it off with the tshirt underneath too, moments later Elliot's came off to. 

"I didn't ever count you as someone who would ever consent to car sex." Leo teased.

"Shut it. This is all your fault." Elliot hissed, his breathing uneven. 

Their clothes was scattered everywhere along the backseat, and Leo was between Elliot's legs, cuddled up to each other, their breathing finally becoming normal. Leo leaned up, placing his arms on top of Elliot's chest. "Am I to expect more of this?" Leo asked, teasingly. Elliot groaned, a blush dusting over his cheeks.

"No. This was revenge."

"Oh~ Was revenge nice?" Leo asked, an evil smirk on his lips.

"Shut up." Elliot didn't meet Leo's eyes as his blush only darker.

"Based off your loud moans-"

"I said shut it!" 

"Make me." 

Elliot lips went to Leo's but now Elliot flipped him over, pushing him up against one of the doors, then pulling away and leaving kisses on Leo's neck. Leo cussed under Elliot's bites on his neck, his eyes half lidded, and already ready for round two. "Jerk. Now fix it." Leo hissed, with red cheeks. Elliot shook his head.

"Revenge is definitely sweet." Elliot replied, smirking at him.

"Elliot, you're so fucking hot." Leo hissed, biting his lip and bringing a dark blush to Elliot's porcelain cheeks. 

"I- Wh- I-" Elliot stuttered and made a chuckle burst from Leo's lips. 

"I guess we have more than one issue coming up, so?" Leo asked huskily. 

* * *

 

By the evening they had driven to Elliot's house, and 20 minutes as they entered Claude paced up to Elliot while holding his phone and started yelling before his eyes landed on Leo, and a small smile went to his lips, but instantly was replaced with a glare as he glanced back at Elliot. "One time Elliot, next time-"

"Sorry." Elliot replied insincerely, and kicked off his shoes and then dragged Elliot up with him to his room. Elliot plopped on his bed, and looked over at Leo who awkwardly stood at the door. The beige haired male waved over the smaller male who anxiously sat down. Elliot sighed exasperated and grabbed Leo pulling him close. Leo giggled as Leo curled up to Leo, nuzzling his face in his lovers neck. Leo resting his head over top of Elliot and stroked his hair.

"I also didn't expect you to be like a cat." Leo teased. Elliot blushed darkly, but didn't object, instead simply closed his eyes and let sleep take over. He was knocked out in seconds, with Leo being conscious and stroking his hair. "I also didn't expect you to fall for me, Elliot." Leo whispered more to himself than to Elliot. 


End file.
